


Shokuzai no Kratos Notes

by Taleslations



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Nonfiction, Pre-Canon, please marry me pronyma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taleslations/pseuds/Taleslations
Summary: Notes of the Kratos novel with some added information at parts to help it make sense. The real magic is realizing how amazing Pronyma could've been.





	Shokuzai no Kratos Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving this off of tumbles. If you have any questions of precisely where certain events take place please send a comment and I'll do my best to explain. I think we found most of the interesting lore but probably not most of the character interaction stuff.

 

 **Q: Where did you get this info?**  
 **A:** Yume skimmed the book for info she thought I’d be interested in for my birthday. Please don’t expect anything more from her on this subject.

 **Q: Who wrote this novel?**  
A: Takumi Miyajima, the woman in charge of the main scenario of ToS, TotA, and the current Tales of the Rays. She said on twitter that this novel was mainly comprised of sidequest information that didn't make it into the final version of the game due to production constraints. It was supposed to come out much sooner then it did, but I think it got pushed back for the 10th anniversary. That said, it's really not a Kratos novel like it's billed to be, it's more of a cruxis in general novel with a slight Kratos bias. The reviews were quite peeved there wasn't more Oyako xD

 **Q: Why doesn’t the novel have a translation yet?**   
**A:** Translating a novel from Japanese to English is very complicated. The Japanese language and literacy standards are very very different from English. Along with the normal pitfalls of translation, novels have no visual cues for the translator to go off of. Localizing a novel requires a ton of reinterpretation and fluffing out on the translators part which can be mentally exhausting even if you’re already familiar with the material. Yume and I tried to do some work on the Dhaos novel before and it took us 2 hours just to get through one page.   
_“it keeps using a kanji that means the non-humans?”_  
“I don’t understand what the scenery is supposed to look like why are there stairs I’m lost”  
“it’s going into metaphors about blood and hellishness that sound extremely melodramatic in English”  
“Now they’re climbing the stairs and the female warrior is pointing a weapon at the non-human king of the demons and she’s very tired?”   
It sure was something ^ ^;

 **Q:How far did you get**  
 **A:** We stopped at the part where it just started word for word reusing the content from flashbacks from Tales of Fandom vol. 2. The novel ends at the Kratos dual just like the ToF vol. 2 flashbacks do. [All that has a translation](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FHkBOTdI4wAY&t=MDNhYzJkNzY5NzNhNmU0ZmYyN2RjZmI5MmMzOTI4YjYxZmU5NGY2Myx4WHQ1WmVCTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AhthCbkXn6lRWLoMNRgmebw&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftaleslations.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F144168420277%2Fshokuzai-no-kratos-notes&m=1). The stuff that's not the entire group talking together in the forest is cannon. 

* * *

That out of the way, this is 100% straight from the novel info for people who want that specifically. I’ll repeat, I didn’t put much work into touching this up. This information is heavily paraphrased and full of jokes we made while going through it. I grouped info by characters but it jumps around ~~a little~~ constantly. Pardon the mess. 

* * *

## Cruxis as a whole

it’s like yggy > 4 seraph > ranked angels > angels > pronyma > cardinals > desians

From Pronyma on they’re in the “desian” category, which is lower than angels. So cruxis is divided in two levels - angels, who have high exspheres, and desians, who have exspheres and Pronyma’s the boss of the top of the desian level - the cardinal 

## Four Seraphim

The seraphim have their messenger angels and they have a band on their arms with a color specific to each of them. so when a messenger angel comes for her she immediately notice it’s not Kratos’ but Yggy’s.  
  


## Pronyma

When Pronyma was a regular half-elf, she was often mocked and bullied and since her abilities were high she was used as a battle tool she thinks if Yggy hadn’t saved her, she probs would have died on a battlefield. so he’s like her savior and the hero of half-elves no wonder she loves him she’ll do anything for him and is happy to be of use to him.

So Pronyma goes to a meeting with the Sylvarant manager in Welgaia to discuss what actions the Desians would take during the world regen journey. She came to Welgaia to meet Kratos and receive her mission, but the angel guard tells her she cant enter cuz Kratos’s not there cuz he has a mission on the surface. To which she get indignant cuz why the heck is that traitor allowed to go out, to which the angel is like “Refrain!” and, defeated, she’s like “I know, talking like that about a seraphim is a lack of respect”. So she doesn’t like Kratos cuz he’s a human but also more importantly because he betrayed Yggy to go play house with a human girl and she saw how hurt Yggy was (her words, not mine XD).

Pronyma usually resides in a base in the basement of the tower of salvation and she supervises various things both in Sylvarant and Tethe’alla. in Sylvarant she supervises the desians through the cardinals. In Tethe’alla she assists the Tethe'alla supervisor (yuan, i suppose) and supervises the church of Martel. She’s the one from the desian group who’s the closest to the angel group, and so the other cardinals are jealous and are hostile to her. she used to find this painful but now she doesn’t care anymore.

Pronyma, now she thinks that Kratos begged Yggy to send him down there. she thinks it’s no coincidence that his son reappears with the special exsphere right when he goes to a mission on the surface.

Pronyma tells them not to do anything rash and wait for Yggy’s orders on what to do with Lloyd. Prony notices how Rodyle hasn’t said a word; she suspects he’s planning something.

While looking through the log of who used the dimensions crossing system, they found that someone had used Magnius’ ID to go to Tethe'alla (Rodyle, I guess?). Pronyma is investigating that on top of trying to get Colette back  
so Pronyma gives her report, explains how Kratos ordered her that while he himself would guide Lloyd to Colette’s rescue (she tries to imply it’s risky to let them interact) she also tells Yggy that something’s wrong with Yuan - how come he never found Altessa when he’s the supervisor of Tethe'alla? Yggy’s like “I know he’s never been okay with the project, but is he really gonna hinder my sis’s revival?” 

He’s then informed by a random angel that the Volt-Undine line was cut but they don’t know the cause (yet). Prony guesses it’s Lloyd&co cuz she remembers Kratos telling her they were looking for Rheairds, so they would probably use Volt to make them fly. She correctly guesses the danger if the party crosses worlds and makes pacts everywhere.

Yggy’s like “it’s not like they can just cross dimensions with only rheairds”  
Prony: but the renegades saved them once. If they were to join hands, that would be terrible.

Pronyma reports that to Kratos and tells him Yggy doesn’t care about the worlds being destroyed and he’s like “No way!”. Prony gets angry, like “whose fault do you think it is he became like that?” Kratos doesn’t really get the clue but anyway. Pronyma seems like she doesn’t want that to happen. so she gets Kratos to go and stop Lloyd at the mana tower. she’s like, “Yggy-sama’s sadness is preventing him to think rationally. We must do something.”  
she’s the only one who actually acts efficiently in this whole thing  
Krato: Order the cardinals to try and stop Lloyd.  
Prony: All right… but there’s only Forcy  
Krato: what about Rodyle?  
Prony: I arranged a fitting death for his betrayal (-> to read between the lines: you better not betray lord yggy)

## Forcy

His arm was lost a long time ago in a battle; what Pronyma notices during the desian meeting is his artificial arm was broken (by Marble’s attack). Of course as soon as the other cardinals learn a human did it the others start to snark him. Magnius starts making fun of him, then Kvar does too and Magnius’ like “Kvar shut up!”. Magnius was all “Forcy, why didn’t you tell me about it? I would have come to help you teach a lesson to these humans”.

## Magnius

hahaha and during the meeting Pronyma’s like “quiet you lot” and throws a knife at Magnius to get him to shut up (since they’re using holograms to communicate the “knife” just goes through him but it gets the desired effect).  
hahahaha Magnius “What?! You got hurt by filthy humans? A strong warrior like you?!“.  “I won’t let the one who hurt Forcistus go quietly.”  
It’s LORD Magnius, vermin!  
The desians couldn’t give their all against lloyd & co in palmacosta cuz they were afraid of hurting the chosen. Magnius thinks it’s his first defeat in a few centuries.

## Kvar and the Exbulanna mess

There was a resistance group against desians. They’re the ones who warned Kratos and Anna that Kvar had found out where they were.  So Krato decided to put his plan into motion and they headed to Iselia. just when they were close to Iselia, Kratos learned that the resistance group had headed to the Tower of Salvation, and so he made Anna and Lloyd ride Noishe toward Iselia while he went to the Tower. But it was in fact a trap to separate them. 

So the info from the resistance group was a trap and Kratos fought cruxis forces who came to capture him; yuan came to help him. There kratos learned that Kvar was on the way to iselia to collect his high exsphere and kratos rushed back. Kratos put all his angel functions to highest level to get there as fast as he could. When he arrived he heard that Anna had fled to the woods near Iselia and he went looking for her but it was dark. After a while he heard Lloyd’s cries. he arrived as lloyd was being attacked by exebuleanna. 

Meanwhile the Desians where searching the ground. Kratos was frozen in place, unable to decide what to do. Noishe took a hit for Lloyd and they both rolled over a bit, and Lloyd lost consciousness. Kvar appears to snark Kratos and nearly gets sliced. Oh, so Anna escaped in the first place bc of Kratos. Anna gets her senses back for a sec but reverts back to monster and attacks Lloyd once more; Kratos gets between them and cushions the hit with his shield. Kvar snarks some more, Kratos thinks he can’t hurt his wife, and Yuan arrives like “kratos wth are u doing”. Yuan arrives on a… what are they called in the localization? those transport dragons things.Yuan’s like if u wont do it i will, and kratos’s like “no!!”. Yuan tells Kvar he has sick hobbies and Kvar’s like “I see, you side with the traitor”; while they’re bickering, Anna tells Kratos to kill her. so after exchanging a few words Anna goes back to monster mind and reaches for Lloyd. Kratos cuts off her arm.

Oh so Kratos kicks her off the cliff, follows her down. Anna’s not completely dead yet, he can still hear her roar of pain when he flies up, tho it subsides shortly after (doesnt mean she’s not still barely alive”. Kratos flies back up. Kvar snarks some more. Oh he has lloyd and dangles him above the cliff. Lloyd was holding the exsphere and kvar is about to take it when Noishe lunges at him and bites him in the shoulder.Kvar drops Noishe on the ground. Lloydy (who’s now awake it seems) takes back the exsphere, whispering “mommy”. Kratos and Kvar both make a move toward Lloyd, but Noishe is faster. Kvar launches a lightning at them and when trying to dodge it Noishe falls down the cliff with Lloyd. Kratos slices up Kvar with sword and wind. Then after Kvar faints he goes down, but it’s all dark like hell (actual line). He looks for Lloyd but all he finds is bodies of desians half eaten by monsters and blood stains everywhere so he thinks Lloyd is dead.

## Just Kvar Now

So Yggy’s idea is that if Kratos goes to kill Kvar, that shows he’s rebellious; if he ignores Kvar and urges the Chosen to continue on the journey, that means he’s loyal. The attack on Luin was Yggy’s idea… 

The reason Kvar wasn’t picked as boss despite his merits is that he advocated scientific racism, which didn’t sit well among half-elves who’ve spent their lives being discriminated against. But Kvar doesn’t understand that and thinks Pronyma did something to get the rank in his place. 

Kvar tends to view everyone else as incompetent so he doesn’t realize Pronyma is aware of his game.  
  
So Kvar tells her that Renegades infiltrated his ranch and so he inspected the system and noticed that they used access codes that should only be available at the higher ranks (and they apparently downloaded some data about the angelus project). I think he’s accusing her of being the renegade leader xD. Oh so Pronyma’s men have that access too.. But Pronyma has someone else in mind: Rodyle. Pronyma doesn’t try to deny Kvar’s suspicions and name Rodyle instead, because she finds Kvar suspicious as well. After Lloyd bursts in Prony only pretends to cut off the transmission ([link for the scene in game](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Flparchive.org%2FTales-of-Symphonia%2FUpdate%252012%2F&t=NTNhNTU3OTViMzRlOGM4ZDQyYzQ4MjQwYjFiNjE0NzE0NmQwZTQ2MSx4WHQ1WmVCTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AhthCbkXn6lRWLoMNRgmebw&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftaleslations.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F144168420277%2Fshokuzai-no-kratos-notes&m=1)), but she actually spies on the scene. haha when Colette gets hit Pronyma goes pale but then she remembers Colette is at the third stage of transformation and so such a hit shouldn’t kill her  
  


## Rodyle

He didn’t talk during the meeting which made Pronyma thing he was up to something.   
  
Rodyle is proud of himself for building his ranch in the middle of the sea because he has less attention from cruxis then.  
  
Rodyle doesn’t want world regen to succeed cuz his precious mana cannon is here in Sylvarant and he wouldn’t be able to work on it if they had to move to Tethe'alla.  
  
haha so Rodyle tells Magnius that he just got a message from Pronyma saying that Cruxis found many problems with Colette and won’t use her as a vessel, so she’s free to get rid of. Magnius is a bit doubtful cuz he’s heard she was considered a good match, but Rodyle says they can make other good Chosens at any time, but that the high exsphere Lloyd has is unique so they should focus on getting it back (and eliminate the party while they’re at it).He’s so proud of himself  
  
So, Altessa escaped Cruxis, he was then found and caught by Rodyle (40 years ago) who forced him to participate in his angelus project.  
  


## Mithos

So Mithos is goes to Kratos and is like “u go protect da chosen” and Kratos is like “but i was supposed to order Pronyma to make the desians make their moves since i’m the administrator/manager/overseer/superintendant of Sylvarant” and Mithos goes “No worries ill do that myself”  
  
Haha so Kratos is flashbacking about the moment Yggy decided to make his system of human ranches  
Yggy: “I’m thinking of building a ranch.”  
Yuan: “wtf are you going to solve food problems?”  
That was the origin of the rift between Yuan and Mithos Yuan didn’t approve and realized there was no way to make Mithos see reason anymore. Kratos agreed with Yuan but couldn’t betray Mithos because that meant Mithos would be all alone. 

When Kratos got to the Tower of Salvation with Colette Mithos was all  
yggy: “there are people calling you a traitor. prove your loyalty”  
kratos: “how so?”  
yggy: “i want your son’s head”

Yggy guesses Kratos’s plan after the link was severed([happens around this part in-game](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Flparchive.org%2FTales-of-Symphonia%2FUpdate%252026%2F&t=N2ZmNDg0YjViOTYyODE2OGQyNTk1MjZjZDEyNmU0MmMzODllOTBlOSx4WHQ1WmVCTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AhthCbkXn6lRWLoMNRgmebw&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftaleslations.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F144168420277%2Fshokuzai-no-kratos-notes&m=1)). But Yggy was all “idc if the links are severed; after all, it’ll just make the worlds dirft apart, but the great seed is safe here. Kratos betrayed me, so why can’t I betray humans?”  
  
Yggy decides to go down and join Lloyd as Mithos to see what’s in him that makes Kratos choose him. So he’s like “bye” and orders Pronyma to report to him what’s going on in cruxis (and also to spy on kratos). Yggy then burned down Ozette to burn the sacred wood to prevent kratty from getting it for the Eternal Ring.  
  


## Yuan

Yuan doesn’t like strong emotions so the more angry he gets, the more frustrated he is about being angry “Look, getting angry again. Calm down. Take a deep breath”. An Angry ponytail fairy  
  
So Yuan wasn’t told that Kratos was ordered to go down so he plays dumb in front of Pronyma like “did you finish your meeting with kratos?”, and she’s like “oh u didnt hear?. Yuan thinks the reason he wasn’t told was because he’s the manager of Tethe'alla so the news must have been delayed. Yuan thinks Mithos is keeping info tight ‘cuz he wants this chosen to succeed. Yuan’s workload has increased since the journey started, and since Yggy’s personally overseeing things he can’t make the renegades act as freely as before.

Yuan prevented Pronyma from telling about Lloyd being alive immediately.  
Yuan’s like (to botta [after the encounter here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Flparchive.org%2FTales-of-Symphonia%2FUpdate%252006%2F&t=YzE2NWZlNzczYmM5NjQ5NDJjMGRkNjM4MTg0MWIwZmRkYzI4M2Y1Mix4WHQ1WmVCTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AhthCbkXn6lRWLoMNRgmebw&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftaleslations.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F144168420277%2Fshokuzai-no-kratos-notes&m=1)) how come that kid beat you he looked like an amateur XD. They start speculating about the exsphere’s power. Yuan thinks Lloyd is undergoing angel transformation without negative effects. Because Lloyd’s been wielding the high exsphere (it’s the same thing as a cruxis crystal) for so long so there was time to get used to it/to facilitate fusion or whatever. Since exspheres and high exspheres are different, an exsphere key crest shouldn’t be able to control a high exsphere. Yuan also thinks about how Lloyd was in his mom’s belly when she was still a host. It’s the first case of a host carrying a child. So they don’t know what kind of effect that can have on the child  But it’s probably linked to Lloyd’s special affinity to this high exsphere

hah Yggy and Yuan aren’t on super good terms, so Yuan feels relieved to see Pronyma by Yggy’s side at the meeting later. So here Yuan’s hearing Pronyma’s report in front of Yggy; he just learned that Magnius is dead. they didn’t get Magnius’ report on the Chosen movement, so when they got the notification that the second seal had been released, Pronyma tried to reach Magnius and that’s when she learned that the base had exploded. ooh that self-destruction program is there to be used when they move to the other world after the regeneration is complete. They don’t know who set it off and don’t think Magnius is the type to choose self-destruction.

aww Martel helped Yuan with his anger management. She said to him, when you are angry, take a deep breath and hold it in for a second. That way, you can change. so when he gets angry he takes a deep breath and remembers her  
  
So Pronyma says she investigated and it turns out the Chosen group joined Palmacosta’s rebellion group and went to the Palmacosta ranch.  
Yuan: “wtf the Chosen’s supposed to release the seals, not attack Desians, plus Kratos is there, he would try to avoid direct confrontation with Desians”   
Prony: “we got news that the Chosen group has entered Asgard ranch”  
That news is a shock to Yuan, cuz damn, Botta’s currently infiltrating it! ([this scene happens around this section of the game](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Flparchive.org%2FTales-of-Symphonia%2FUpdate%252011%2F&t=MmIxZDIwZWU0MDlkY2FhYTdhODkyZWEyYmViMGM0N2ExM2Q5NjExNix4WHQ1WmVCTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AhthCbkXn6lRWLoMNRgmebw&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftaleslations.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F144168420277%2Fshokuzai-no-kratos-notes&m=1)) Yuan’s like “it’s too cruel for Botta to have to face both Kratos and Kvar” in his head.

then Yggy finally speaks and says, seemingly displeased, “I heard that this time priests aren’t accompanying the Chosen, but random Iselia villagers are instead, these ppl must have coaxed the Chosen into it. welp that was a big loss but this Chosen is special. so whatever, that was a necessary sacrifice”(leader of the world controlling organization here folks)

Yggy: “besides it seems Magnius and Kvar were hostile to this Chosen”  
Prony: “more like to Kratos’ son who’s with her (she told him before Yuan arrived)”  
Yuan: “so what, are you gonna have them killed then? Well, I guess we could always order Kratos to do it”  
Yggy: “nah, I’m gonna use Kvar to make Kratos affirm his loyalty to me” 

So Prony finishes her report and leaves, and Yuan’s about to leave too when Yggy casts Ray on him (Yuan dodges)  
Yuan: “The hell?”  
Yggy: “lawl just a joke”  
Yuan lunges at Yggy, who also makes a move toward him, so they’re at a standstill; they then both draw back  
Yggy: “I heard you tried to make Prony keep quiet about Lloyd”  
Yuan: “ I estimated it would be better to wait until we were completely sure. What about you? Why are you hiding reports about the Chosen from me?” (during the previous conversation Yuan wasn’t pleased that all this info was new to him)  
Yggy: “idk what you’re plotting, but you seem desperate this time, Yuan.”  
Yuan: “You too.”

Angry Ponytail fairy

## Aithra

Aithra was the previous Chosen, 70 years before the game, and Phaidra’s older sister.

Chosens often try to run away from the journey and the accompanying priests tie them up and drag them along with ropes when this happens. Though in Aithra’s case it was a bit different, her fusion with the high exsphere at the 3rd trial failed and she lost her mind.This has happened to others before too (This really puts it into perspective how strong AND LUCKY Colette was) apparently Aithra’s journey was merely a matter of course for cruxis, as they knew that the next chosen was very likely to be one of high compatibility they didn’t even give her the dignity of treating her journey seriously.

So during the ceremony at the tower where the priest hold her with ropes and Remiel’s doing his speech about giving away her heart and memories. At the end of the speech, one of the young priests cuts his rope and tries to run. The others try to stop him but he uses magic to drive them away. He’s a young half-elf that Aithra saved during her journey. He wasn’t a real priest and thus didn’t know the truth of the journey until Remiel’s speech and so tried to rebel when he learned that his savior was just gonna die.

he fights against the priests while Aithra’s just standing there in the middle. (kratos and yuan are watching this all in welgaia) Kratos doesn’t often watch that ceremony cuz he doesn’t like it, and also yggy tries to hide what’s going on in the regeneration journeys from him ‘cuz he doesn’t wanna hear his disapproval.  
  
Aithra protected the half elf guy from the priests, she recovered her mind for an instant by seeing the guy fight for her and she used that moment to take the hits for him. She gets stabbed and dies.  
  
 All yggy’s thinking while this is going on is teaching Kratos not to let something like that happen next time. Then they look at the screen where Remiel’s now the only one alive in the room and all he finds useful to say is “cleaning up will be hard work”.  
  
The scene reminded Kratos and Yuan of Martel’s death. Kratos doesn’t recognize Mithos anymore, like how can he not make the comparison. Kratos left after that.

## Kratos

When Kratos left (after the Aithra mess) it took years for cruxis to find him, and when they did he was already with Anna. Yuan went to visit Kratos and Anna when they were living in a small fisherman’s cabin near the sea. Well Anna was away. He noticed Kratos didn’t have his high exsphere on his hand. Anna’s with Lloyd and Noishe taking a walk on the beach to calm Lloyd down and get him to fall asleep. Lloyd is three months old here.

Yuan: “SON!? Yours? wtf wtf wtf kratos wtf”  
Kratos: “yep”  
yeah so that’s where krato talks about his plan with yuan  
Yuan’s like “my goal is to kill u to release origin and have him accept me as the new bearer of the eternal sword; are u saying you’ll give me ur life willingly?”  
Kratos: “yep. only after striking a big blow against cruxis”  
Yuan: “a big blow?”  
Kratos:“I’m gonna kill Mithos”  
Yuan snorts coffee out his nose

Kratos didn’t tell Anna anything about their plans, that he was going to leave her with Lloyd in Iselia, or that he was planning to die.

([fast forward to this part of the game](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Flparchive.org%2FTales-of-Symphonia%2FUpdate%252004%2F&t=ZjNmMDRhZTMxMzc0MzIwZjBhOTZkNmQ5YzY4MWZiMmZkNThjMmY0Zix4WHQ1WmVCTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AhthCbkXn6lRWLoMNRgmebw&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftaleslations.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F144168420277%2Fshokuzai-no-kratos-notes&m=1)) Poor Genis trying to strike a conversation with Kratos on the way to Dirk’s house, and Kratos being as mono-syllabic as ever. lol Kratos didn’t hear Dirk try to hit Lloyd.When Kratos heard Dirk talk about how Lloyd’s mother was killed by the Desians because of the Exsphere, he closed his hearing sense so he wouldn’t hear anymore; he only adjusted it back to normal level when Lloyd went out.

lmao Kratos sense Sheena and is anticipating a surprise attack, but she just reveals herself and tells them to stop xD

seems like Kratos was close to telling Lloyd he was his dad   
when he leaves lloyd is saying something ([it’s near the end of this](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Flparchive.org%2FTales-of-Symphonia%2FUpdate%252006%2F&t=YzE2NWZlNzczYmM5NjQ5NDJjMGRkNjM4MTg0MWIwZmRkYzI4M2Y1Mix4WHQ1WmVCTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AhthCbkXn6lRWLoMNRgmebw&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftaleslations.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F144168420277%2Fshokuzai-no-kratos-notes&m=1)) and Kratos shuts down his hearing because he’s like “he’s probably talking shit to Noishe about me”. Here he was like “but if i tell him that how should I explain about Colette, me being an angel, the state of the world, the truth about his mom”. If only the plot could conveniently do all those for you first Kratos.

haha so back to the meeting with Sheena, and Kratos is internally facepalming at Colette for saying they should be friends.  
  
Kratos being all happy at Lloyd’s proposal to take him on his future boat and he’s really glad about how DIrk raised him.

So Kratos is wondering why Magnius wanted to kill the Chosen in Palma. Kratos first thinks of Yuan, he’s known Yuan was the head of the Renegades for a long time. But Kratos can’t see Yuan risking revealing himself to a grand cardinal, so he suspects there’s someone else plotting stuff internally (IT’S RODYLE). That’s a chance for Kratos, cuz if there’s internal confusion that means he can act more freely.

all through the journey he thinks about what he should do. he also often remarks on Lloyd’s state on mind with the Journey; Like at the beginning he often cringes at how he doesn’t question anything about the system etc. But now that Lloyd learned about Colette’s loss of humanity he’s starting to question things and Kratos is pleased. (yay one of my son’s best friends is becoming a empty shell how great)

Kratos now thinks that not leaving Mithos when he suggested creating human ranches was a mistake, that he simply refused to face the real issue, and Lloyd is currently fighting with the urge to run ( thinking of removing his exsphere bc he knows the truth, [it’s his internal dialogue near the end of this section](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Flparchive.org%2FTales-of-Symphonia%2FUpdate%252011%2F&t=MmIxZDIwZWU0MDlkY2FhYTdhODkyZWEyYmViMGM0N2ExM2Q5NjExNix4WHQ1WmVCTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AhthCbkXn6lRWLoMNRgmebw&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftaleslations.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F144168420277%2Fshokuzai-no-kratos-notes&m=1)). But Kratos believes Lloyd won’t run. That’s why he sees him as a beacon of light illuminating the way.

Kratos does his dramatic reveal at the tower so that Lloyd hates him and becomes stronger thanks to that - that’s the only way for him to survive. Kratos was about to attack Yggy before the Renegades barged in. Kratos thought that if he struck while Yggy was about to kill Lloyd, he would get the chance to get the first hit in and gain the advantage. But then he got distracted by Renegades

haha Kratos catching up on paperwork since he was away during the journey. Yggy comments on how plain his room looks and say “I’m not saying you need to imitate Yuan, but you could still decorate a bit.” So Colette was scanned at the tower so they already know she has the symptoms of *that ridiculous disease name* and they don’t have any dwarves who know how to cure it anymore, which is why Yggy came for; he wants Kratos to find Altessa.They can track Colette’s mana after the confrontation on mt fuji and getting her back isn’t a priority. Yggy leaves.

Kratos visits Yuan in his room to ask how come Colette got her soul back Yuan explains Lloyd made a key crest for her.  
Kratos: “but simple key crests shouldn’t work on a high exsphere”   
Yuan: “well it works for your son’s.”  
Kratos: “but Lloyd’s high exsphere is experimental; it’s not the same as Colette’s”  
Yuan asks why he wants to know  
Kratos: “As you guessed, I’m investigating what’s going on in Tethe'alla. Tell me about what Colette is doing.”  
Yuan: “Ask your son.”  
Kratos: “If you’re so incompetent that you don’t have a single piece of information, then I guess I’ll do that.”  
Kratos doesn’t mind if the Renegades capture the party cuz at this point he knows they won’t kill them.  
Kratos asks him if he thinks everything will be fixed if he releases Origin’s seal. Yuan says that well, he once thought that, but he’s not so sure anymore. Yuan answers wordlessly, and Kratos is the one to say he once thought that too but isn’t so sure anymore bc would Origin forgive them. the spirits could move to DK and leave the rest to rot, another scenario Kratos imagined is that they’d decide to save the world anyway, but not the humans.

70 years ago Kratos was looking for the eternal ring, so he did find the eternal ring. But then he lost his family and went back to cruxis and the ring was destroyed. So now he’s down in Tethe'alla pretending to look for Altessa while he’s actually looking for materials to make the ring. haha he went to Syback pretending to be a royal scholar. hahaha the scholar he’s talking to is like  
Some Nerd: “ur really called ‘Kratos Aurion’?”  
Kratos: “uh, yes, why”  
Some Nerd: “well, there are records of a guy with the exact same name who was a knight during the kharlan war. Are you a descendant or something?”  
  
Kratos learns from Kate and Schneider while getting the adamantite that the pope has his own angelus project. Kratos correctly guesses that Rodyle must be the one manipulating stuff behind the scenes (couldn’t be Magnius or Kvar since they’re dead, and he thinks it’s unlikely to be Prony or Forcy considering their loyalty)

Later Kratos was discussing stuff with Altessa when he heard dragons flapping. So he goes out and see dragons and Rodyle on them then he goes down so as not to be found out and there Pronyma appears (the woods around Altessa’s sure are full of people who know exactly where you are). Kratos and Pronyma share info about Rodyle. He has to make a decision to rattle about Rodyle to gain Yggy’s trust, or keep it quiet to protect Yuan and the Renegades. Kratos manages to get his way. Kratos makes Pronyma go report to Yggy that he’s found Altessa. cuz if Pronyma goes after Rodyle there’s a chance of Colette being taken back to Cruxis and that would hinder his plans. [This scene happens immediately before Kratty confronts the group here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Flparchive.org%2FTales-of-Symphonia%2FUpdate%252026%2F&t=N2ZmNDg0YjViOTYyODE2OGQyNTk1MjZjZDEyNmU0MmMzODllOTBlOSx4WHQ1WmVCTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AhthCbkXn6lRWLoMNRgmebw&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftaleslations.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F144168420277%2Fshokuzai-no-kratos-notes&m=1). 

## Angels

so, Adol is an angel (duh) and currently he’s lecturing newly awakened angels about how Cruxis works (meanwhile Kratos is observing them through the monitor and shaking his head with a tired look lool xD).They’re the new batch of angels. Okay so a few select ppl are chosen by Cruxis to join the Angel rank…ah okay this takes place just before Colette receives the Oracle.

So one of the abilities that comes with becoming an angel is flight you make your magical mana wings appear and fly. But for some (many) inexperienced angels, if they use the flight function for too long, said mana emitting flight function becomes part of their body. So basically they can’t turn their wings off anymore. It’s like they become attached permanently they can’t stop emitting mana, which would make the wings disappear if they could. So I guess in a way the wings solidify and that’s why they’re white and non translucent? Angels can control every function at will, except the majority aren’t skilled enough with the wings and end up like this.

## Renegades

(after leaving Iselia with Colette and Raine while leaving Lloyd and Genis behind) Kratos has done research and knows their base is in desert, so he wants to leave asap so they cross the desert before Yuan is back from the meeting with Pronyma.

Yuan is angry cuz Botta&co couldn’t even kill a 16 yr old girl, the incompetence!

A Rheaird’s length is 5.8m and width from wing to wing is 5.9m  
  


## Misc Journey

the plan was for Phaidra to take care of Genis. Phaidra wanted Raine on the journey so Colette would have a woman to rely on. Raine learned about Colette’s fate of death there. Colette told her "Please come on the journey with me. And when it’s over, please tell Lloyd and Genis that I became an angel and am living happily by Lady Martel’s side. They’d be happier believing that than learning that I died.“

Genis found Colette, Raine, and Kratos a week after they left (reaching Triet took them 5 days and they stayed two nights at the inn for Colette to rest)

"Lloyd is bad at school, but he’s smart.” - Raine. hahaha Kratos is so disappointed when he hears Lloyd is bad at school XD.

Genis was riding on Noishe on their way to rescue Lloyd  
hahaha Kratos goes to pet Noishe.  
Raine: “you’re the first person I’ve met who doesn’t look surprised at his sight.”  
Kratos: “well there are some monsters who get close to humans; I figured it was one such case.”  
Noishe: Grr >_>  
Noishe understands human speech and is displeased at Kratos’s lie XD haha and Kratos doesn’t actually know Noishe’s gender.   
  
Colette bby, says she’s happy because Lloyd and everyone are with her.The party released the second seal 10 days after reaching Palmacosta.  
  
The party arrived in Asgard 4 days after blowing up Magnius and third seal is already released.  
  
Kratos is the one who had Tabatha created. only that after seeing the death of a few Chosen, he tried to appeal to Mithos to stop that system and try building a body for Martel. But that was a failure. Apparently Altessa took her along and turned her into a robot.

 

That’s all I got (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
